All They Needed
by zia9583
Summary: This is my take on what happens when Ryoma leaves for America. And when he returns. Fluff occurs, but not my usual fluff. This isn't mature like lemon romance, but mature romance all the same.


**Author's Note- Hi again guys! I've got another one-shot with me, though it's new one-shot territory for me! This is my take on what happens when Ryoma goes to America. Most likely OOC, and way off what actually happens, but like I said. This is **_**my**_** version. Oh, and they're older! Like he went to America when he was older instead of younger. They're both sixteen.**

Disclaimer- I own nothing but whatever I add to what I haven't seen.

All They Needed

Sakuno's POV (For Now!)

"Moshi moshi!" I said as I grabbed the phone. My breath caught as a familiar voice came on the line.

"Ryuzaki. I need you to come to my house now. There's something we need to talk about," Ryoma-kun said as soon as he heard my voice. Something in his own voice made me worry.

"Ryoma-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen to one of the senpais?" I asked frantically. I heard his sigh on the other line.

"Nothing happened to the senpai-tachi Ryuzaki. This is strictly between me and you. Now hurry up and get here," Ryoma-kun snapped. The other line went dead as he hung up. I brought the phone down from my ear, and I just stared at it as the dial-tone rang out.

It slipped from my hand, and I looked outside to the rain.

"Obaa-chan! I'm going to the Echizens!" I yelled out, as I ran out of the house. I left the phone lying on it's side.

I hopped into my car, and started it. I drove the familiar roads to Ryoma-kun's house. No matter how bad I was at directions, that route was something I would never forget.

I pulled up in front of the large home, and my favorite person in the world sat on the front steps. He rose to his feet easily, opening my door when he reached my car. I smiled warmly up at my best friend, but his usually warm and laughing golden brown eyes were sad and cold.

"R-Ry-Ryoma-kun w-wha-" Ryoma-kun placed his hand over my mouth before I could stutter the rest out.

"I'm leaving Ryuzaki. I'm going to America. Today. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had to," Ryoma-kun stated seriously. My body fell into chaos. I understood, but I didn't.

"Ryoma! You can't! Don't leave!" I whimpered, forgetting in my terror to keep the honorific. The rain flattened his hair, and dripped down his face as we watched each other.

His face softened, and he patted my hair.

"Mada Mada Dane Sakuno. I'll come back. You don't have to worry about that," Ryoma said. I just looked at him as my eyes filled with tears. That wasn't what I was worried about.

"That's not it Ryoma. I just... _I can't lose you_," My voice wasn't above a pin dropping as I whispered those four confessional words.

But I knew he had heard them. But nothing else was said between us.

"Ryoma! It's time to go to the airport!" Ryoma's mother yelled, as she walked out of the house. Ryoma's dad walked out carrying Ryoma's luggage.

I drew in a ragged breath, and Ryoma's eyes didn't leave my face.

"Ryuzaki, don't cry," Ryoma whispered. I disobeyed his as the tears streaked down. They mingled with the rain.

"Goodbye Ryoma-kun," I murmured, as I launched myself forward to hug him around the waist tightly. His hands came up to touch my hair, but I pulled out of his arms, and jumped into my car.

I drove down the road, just far enought that the Echizens wouldn't see my car. And then I broke down in my car. I sat there in my little red Toyota, sobbing for what felt like an eternity.

And my phone rang. I glanced over at it, wiped away the tears, then flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi," I said, my voice cracking.

"Sakuno-chan! Get here now! Ochibi's going to board his plane in fifteen minutes!" Kikumaru-senpai shouted into the phone. I winced.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I already said goodbye to him," I whispered.

"Please Sakuno-chhaaannn?" Kikumaru-senpai drew out my name.

"Fine." I hung up the phone, then drove to the airport. I just stood at the doors for a while, trying to make myself walk therough the doors.

And then I saw the plane that Ryoma-kun was supposed to be on. No. No. NO! He couldn't be gone. Please no.

I finally pushed through the entrance, and saw the senpai-tachi, along with Ryoma-kun's family. Ann-chan, Horio-kun and Tomo-chan were also there.

But he wasn't. Ryoma-kun wasn't there. God dammit! No!

I collapsed to my knees, burying my face in my hands. Water dripped off my clothes, and I heard one of the attendants complaining. Kaidoh-senpai hissed at them.

"Saku-chan," Tomo-chan whispered, as she came forward. Tears fell harder and harder.

"He left this for you," Momo-senpai said softly. I raised my head to see him holding out a note. I reached out and grabbed it, unfolding it slowly.

{}{}{}{}{}{

_Dear Sakuno._

_Normally I would've started this kind of note off with something like 'Leave me alone, you stalker fangirl.' But this isn't that kind of note. This is my confessional, I guess you could say. Here I go._

_I heard what you said earlier. _

_You will never lose me. Never. Believe that Sakuno. Please. For me. There are so many things that could be said, but I want to say them to your face. Just do one thing for me. When you finish this note, turn around. Just turn around and look. Please. _

_Thank you so much for everything Sakuno._

_Love, Ryoma._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{

I slowly turned around, my brain not knowing what was coming. But my heart did.

Ryoma-kun wasn't standing there as if he would have been if this was a romantic anime or something. But something else entirely was.

**Aishiteruze Sakuno. **

Tears filled my eyes as I saw the banner.

"I love you too Ryoma-kun," I murmured, as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

I'll wait till you return, Ryoma Echizen. I'll wait as long as I am able.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_**~Three Years Later~**_

_**~Ryoma's POV~**_

The plane touched down, rousing me from my nap. I blinked open my eyes sleepily, then became wide awake as I remembered exactly where I was.

When I remembered exactly w_ho_ was waiting. I ran off the plane as soon as I could, but Ryuzaki wasn't there. The rest of the senpai-tachi was, along with everyone else. But not her. Before I could go and greet them, someone pulled me away.

"Mr. Echizen, would you please come with me?" A small voice asked. I turned to see a girl, who couldn't have been older than six.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice almost rougher than I meant it to be.

She winced, and I was reminded of a shy, pig-tailed twelve year old who was trying to talk to me.

"M-M-My dad was a friend of yours. He wants to talk to you," She mumbled. She did look strangely familiar. I glanced back out at the senpai-tachi. Tezuka-buchou wasn't there.

I glanced back down at the girl, and instantly recognized who she was. I did remember Tezuka-buchou having a little girl a little while before I left for America.

"Echizen. Nice of you to finally show up. Be glad I'm not giving you fifty laps around Japan for being this late," A voice snapped from behind me. The little girl's face little up, and she turned around to launch herself into the pair of waiting arms.

"Daddy!" Tezuka-buchou smiled, but his face went expressionless as he moved his eyes back to me.

"Someone's been wanting to see you for a very long time Echizen. But I wanted to say something to you first. If you so much look at her wrong, I will not hesitate to make you run fifty thousand laps. _Around the world._ And then drink as much of Inui's juice as your body can withstand before you die a slow and painful death," Tezuka-buchou snarled, as he covered his little girl's ears.

"Got it Buchou," I replied, pulling down my famous white cap. Then I pushed past him, out into the crowd.

I accidentally bumped into a girl. She was my age most likely.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" Her voice completely stopped as her eyes met mine. I knew those eyes. I knew that face, though it had aged.

"Hey there Ryuzaki," I said casually. The familiar blush that made her oh-so-cute spread across her cheeks.

"Ryoma-kun. You're back." Her voice was as soft as it had been all those years ago when she had said what spurred me to write that note.

"Back and better than ever," I commented with a shrug. She lifted her face all the way up, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't cry now Ryuzaki. It's just me," I whispered softly. I felt familiar bodies push through the crowd, and they respected the moment for once. Everything was quiet in the airport (Something amazing, actually).

Sakuno's head fell on my chest, and I felt her tears falling onto it.

"I missed you too Ryuzaki," I said, as I rested my forehead against the crown of her head. My arms wrapped around her, holding her close to me. Closer than I'd ever been to anyone, to tell the truth.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun," She sobbed, as her hands clenched tightly at the back of my shirt.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright now Ryuzaki. I'm here now." And with that tears of my own filled my eyes. I was finally home.

No confessions were needed. No kisses or other public displays of affection. All you needed to hear and see wasn't much. Sakuno's barest sobs as she held me tightly. My own silent tears as I held the girl I loved close.

All we needed in that simple moment was to know that the other was there.

{}{}{}{}{}{

**A/N- I know that was OOC, but I had sooo much fun writing it. Hopefully you had fun reading it. I just wanted to write this for no apparent reason. And this is probably about as far as you can get from the real leaving scene as possible. But oh well. :3**


End file.
